


Spiders in a Web

by strangeDarkness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sexual, Vriska meets her idol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeDarkness/pseuds/strangeDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska doesn't expect to be caught by her own ancestor. What happens will surprise her.</p><p>Disclaimer: Pretend that Mindfang didn't die and supported the Signless (because that is my headcanon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prisoner

_Well, this was a predicament._ Vriska thought as she was led onto a ship by the sweaty hands of older pirates. These were simple lowbloods. Surely, they would take her to the higher of caste Captain, right? Not yet.

The men forcibly pushed the spidertroll to the hold, below a dark ship. She closed her eyes, wondering just how she had gotten into this mess. All she had been doing was a simple Flarp campaign with Eridan. Little did she know, an actual pirate ship appeared and destroyed her own vessel. Eridan had managed to escape without her. _The damned fish breath..._ She grit her teeth. Vriska was forced into a room which was then locked.

The scenery was to be admired by someone who wasn't a prisoner. It would, however, seem like a simple respiteblock to a seadweller. To one of her caste, it was a stunning sight that made her whole hive pale in comparison. The walls were lined with beautiful paintings of the time of the Sufferer. Perhaps the captain of this ship was old enough to have lived in that day. There was a recooprecoon in the Cerulean color. It was lined with priceless jewels. If one were to take a closer look, some even looked like they belonged in the Empress' crown itself. 

Vriska sighed and sat down at a wooden desk, assessing her situation. There was no way she could escape once the ship had set sale into more dangerous waters. The further one sailed, the larger the creatures got. She hoped that they wouldn't go too far from land.

* * *

 

Mindfang rested in her cabin until she heard a knock on the door. "Who believes they have something important to say that they had to say whilst I was resting?"

"Great Marquise, we found a girl on a ship. She seemed to be engaging in some sort of battle with another ship which was driven by a man about her age. The girl has been captured and taken to the guest cabin to await your judgement."

The Marquise stood up from her desk as she had so often fallen asleep there. Her long, black hair fell neatly along her back. 

"The girl seems to look like you a bit"

"Well let us see this girl then." Mindfang spoke with a smirk forming on her lips.


	2. Ancestor

The Marquise would make her way to the prisoner's cabin. It was nicer than the slave bunks. They had to sleep on the floor. A pang of guilt hit her chest as she remembered that so long ago, she had fallen for one of the slaves she had taken from her old flame, the Orphaner Dualscar. It had been sweeps since she had last thought about the jadeblood. 

Once she had gotten to the door, she knocked. "I am coming in. You'd be wise not to attack."

On the other side of the door, Vriska looked up from the desk in the room. "Who are you? I demand you let me go!" The door creaked open and a tall woman stepped in, a smirk creeping onto her face. Vriska's eyes widened.  _This woman looks just like me..._ she thought. As the woman walked in, she closed the door behind her. "I see my crew member was correct. You do bare a striking resemblance to me. I'd love to hear an explanation." Her voice was tinted with a light chuckle. 

* * *

 Vriska was shocked when she realized that the woman before her was her ancestor, the infamous Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. The pirate awaited her answer.

"You're my ancestor, great Marquise." She spoke nervously. "I am honored to be in your presence. I truly am." Mindfang gave a bow. "I am glad that I have a fan. Now what is your name?"

"Vriska."She shuffled her feet. "I see. It flatters me that you know me." The elder ceruleanblood circled around the younger, eyeing her up and down with lust. "Tell me, have you inherited my beauty?" She lowered her petticoat to the ground, showing a simple blouse and a spider silk skirt.

"I... suppose I did. Why do you ask?" Vriska lifted an eyebrow as the older troll set her hands on Vriska's jacket and whispered. "Undress dear." Vriska tried to protest but a finger was pressed against her lips.

"I said undress."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Another short chapter but damn. I'm in class writing this.


	3. Captive

Vriska took off her jacket, nervous. This troll,her ancestor, had asked her to strip down. She hoped to god that it was only to see if she looked exactly like the Marquise. Next came her shirt. Underneath was a bra with lace that looked like spider webs. Mindfang smirked.

"I see that you bare a fondness to arachnids as well." Her hands moved around the younger troll's torso as Vriska went for the hem of her jeans. Each touch filled her with a strange sensation. She felt a need for more and quickly got out of her pants, leaving her in just panties and a bra.

Mindfang leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the neck. "You look lovely, Vriska. May I see more?" There was a faint venom in her voice. It wasn't a question. It was a demand. 

Vriska could tell that it was such and nodded, unclasping her lacy bra and watching as it fell to the wooden floor. The Pirate Queen walked behind her and started to fondle her breasts. "Such nice breasts. Part of the Serket charm. Now tell me, have you ever pailed before?" She asked, curious.

"Surprisingly, no. I have not pailed." Vriska answered, slipping out of her panties quietly. Mindfang circled her, eyeing her over. "Your body is so lovely. If you weren't a Serket and if the name didn't have a reputation, you'd make a great whore. Alas, such circumstances prevent this. For the time being, you're mine and mine alone. Do you understand, dearest descendant of mine?"

Vriska realized that this would be a long night.

* * *

 

Sweet lips moved along Vriska's body, filled with lust and need. It had been sweeps since Mindfang had last had a partner to sate her urges. She had plans for this girl. The girl would have to obey if she wanted to stay unpunished. She'd allow a little rebellion of course. Serkets were famous for their defiance and she wanted to see just how much like her she was. Down to the last drop of personality. 

Her hands touched Vriska's nook and she let out a gasp. _This sensation...It's amazing..._ She thought as Mindfang started to rub her clit. She wanted to much more. She wanted to feel everything that the pirate could do for her.

Vriska was pushed against the wall as the Marquise lowered her skirt. A bulge would be shown, erect and wanting. "Are you ready, dear?" Vriska nodded, a little scared. "It may hurt a little but the rewards will be grand." Mindfang gave her a reassuring smile as she slowly entered her body, fondling her breasts once more. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay slightly shorter than I had in mind. I just wanted to start the scene. Next chapter will most likely be better.


	4. Passion

_Oh my god... What is happening?!_

Vriska was completely at Mindfang's mercy as the ceruleanblood thrusted into her. The elder's hands were squeezing at the younger's nipples, trying to force out squeaks of pleasure. She wanted her to beg for more.

Passion and lust filled her body with each gentle (or not so gentle) movement. Vriska tried to hold back her moans but it felt so good. Mindfang relished in this fact. The Marquise buried her bulge in as deep as would fit Vriska's tight nook, her cry, pleasing to the ear.

It was surprising that none of Mindfang's crew had inquired as to what on Alternia was making those lustful noises. Depending on her mood, Mindfang may have let them join in but not tonight. Vriska was her's and her's alone. No man would lay a hand on her catch. If anyone did, she would gut them right on the deck of her ship. That was the most common punishment of anyone who disobeyed her.

Mindfang could feel that Vriska's climax was coming and let out a low growl.

"Just a bit longer, Vriska. Eight more seconds." She whispered in her ear.

"One..." Vriska's moans were becoming more strained as her chest was tightening.

"Two..." Her eyes were closed tightly as though she were in pain.

"Three..." Mindfang was very close.

"Four..." Vriska started to plead for her climax.

"Five..." Mindfang knew that she would thank her for waiting.

"Six..." Mindfang could feel herself about to come.

"Seven..." Mindfang arched her back.

"Eight..." Mindfang thrusted into her as hard as she could manage, filling her nook with genetic material. Vriska couldn't wait and came  as well, their fluids mixing inside of her. Mindfang was the plug that kept it inside of her.

The two Serkets were a mess on a heap of pillows. Mindfang was still attached to Vriska but she didn't mind. She respected her ancestor and couldn't wait for the verdict.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do good? What should I do differently next time the two get at it? Please feel free to comment your ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> Someone remind me to draw pictures for this.


End file.
